The present invention relates to padded straps for garments and, in particular, laminated straps, having an integral molded pad portion, for brassieres and similar garments. The present invention also relates o a method for making such padded straps.
The problems encountered by full-figured women in wearing garments which support the breasts are well known, and well documented in the U.S. patent literature. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,513 to Woods discusses the problems associated with depressions formed in a woman's shoulder due to the pressure of the strap. Woods proposes a layered and sewn elastic strap as a means of solving this problem. Numerous other United States patents, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,795,399, 4,612,935 and 4,945,576 disclose various configurations of pads for placement on or under brassiere straps to diffuse and spread the load of the strap on the shoulder.
Although considerable effort has been devoted to solving these problems, the various prior art solutions have been less than successful for a number of reasons. First, although separate pads can provide a useful addition to a favorite garment, it is desirable that the pad structure be incorporated directly into the strap. The reasons for this include the attractiveness of the garment itself, the provision of a smooth outer appearance for the wearer's clothes and the fact that separate pads can become lost or misplaced.
Further problems are presented by layered straps having sewn in layers of padding. It such straps there is a tendency for the layers to wear and wash differently, causing the strap to bunch and the layers to separate over time. Even if such wear and bunching does not lead to a loss of function of the strap, it does degrade the appearance sufficiently to make the garment in which it is included visually unattractive. Another detriment to known pads and padded straps is the presence of seams which present either an unattractive outer appearance or an irritant to the skin when turned inward.
Additionally, there is the problem of stability or curling of the strap to form a "V" when tension is exerted on the ends of the strap. This problem was addressed in the Woods patent (discussed above), however, the solution disclosed therein includes a strap having sewn together layers with surface undulations or wrinkles. These wrinkles can present an unattractive and worn outer appearance even in a new garment.
Thus, there continues to be a need in the art for a padded strap for brassieres and similar garments that follows the contour of the shoulder, provides comfort for the wearer and, at the same time, provides an attractive appearance that is maintained over time after numerous washings of the garment.